He Became My New Beginning
by DecemberJ
Summary: Rosaline volunteers to take over the farm and falls in love with Neil. While Allen falls in love with Rosaline and Felicity falls in love with Neil.
1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:** I have not written in quite a while. I got Harvest Moon: A New Beginning on my birthday and got the inspiration to write a fan fic about it. I started a new save file to write this story. So in my game her name is Lina, but in the story the characters name is Rosaline since I couldn't name her that in my new game... -sigh- Anywho! I hope you like the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon: A New Beginning.

* * *

Day One – Spring; 1st Year

There was a nice cold breeze when I boarded off the greyhound bus. I pulled out my map from my back pocket. I was about half a mile away from my destination. My parents owned a farm in the country but had abandoned it when my parents married. My father would take care of it here and there, so it wasn't completely abandoned I guess. My parents had received news from a friend of theirs that the town was no longer the same.

I could tell that they stressed over the news and knew they couldn't pack up and leave. I had graduated a few months ago and had no idea what I wanted to do with my life yet. I am young and figured I could use a little vacation from the city and friends.

I spoke up to my parents that I would gladly take care of the farm. How hard could it be, right?

I finally approached a sign that said, "Echo Village". At last I am close, I had reached what seemed to be a river area. I stopped to look at my map, confused of where to go. Until I heard a voice and saw a man walking my way. He ended up collapsing in front of me. I heard another voice say, "Quick! Give him water!".

I reached into my backpack and pulled out a bottle of water to give to the old man with the black hat. He reminded me of a cowboy in a way. Maybe more of a sheriff? The old man ended up flinching. He blinked his eyes a few times before coming to his senses. He slowly sat up.

"Thank You." He said.

"No problem." I responded back.

"My body is too old now and days. I was searching for some food and collapsed. Thanks to you for helping me. By the way is your name Rosaline? " The old man responded.

"Yes I am!" I replied excitedly.

"Ah! You are! Did your parents tell you about me? my name is Dunhill."

"Please to meet you." I held my hand out.

"I've known your folks for a long time. They sent a letter saying you were coming. The town is this way. Follow me."

I noticed that Dunhill was quite talkative. He was tall, wore a white shirt with blue jeans. He also wore a long black coat with cowboy boots, along with a belt and I'm guessing a red tie or scarf around his neck. He had a hat with a pencil and paper on the side. I wonder if if he took a lot of notes. Overall, he seemed like a fairly nice man.

When we got to Echo Village. It was small and very quiet. Dunhill explained in more detail about the family farm. The first thing Dunhill did was make me a meal for helping him. I was pretty hungry from the long drive and walking half a mile.

After eating, Dunhill explained that it he would show me around town tomorrow. As we were walking to the farm we stopped and saw a man with his son and packed carriage. His name is Hossan. At least that's what one of the other villagers called him. he owned an inn and was leaving due to the lack of business. My parents were right about how the village was not the same anymore. I had a feeling that I was gonna help the town out more than just farming.

Dunhill did not look so happy. He had apologized for the long stop. I felt nothing but sympathy for him. I hope I can do more than just run a farm.

I was surprised about how much land the farm had. There was a little bit of a mess. Nothing I couldn't handle. I had renamed the farm Sage. I named it after my cat who passed away and then proceeded to clean the mess on the farm. For some reason Dunhill waited and watched. After I was done. He took me inside, and boy was the inside of the house huge! Dunhill had explained how to use everything and then gave me a Diary and Encyclopedia.

Finally, Dunhill was done helping me with what I needed to know. Tomorrow I meet Hana and Emma.

I'm worn out and was ready for bed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** FYI, I do not care about criticism as I do not care to pursue a career in writing. This is just for fun and what I had imagine as I played the game. Since our character does not talk in the game.


	2. Getting To Know You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon: A New Beginning

* * *

Day Two – Spring; 1st Year

The next morning I was greeted by Dunhill. I heard a strange noise thanks to him. Apparently, it is one of his jobs to wake me up. Just great… I became rather annoyed about how to use things. Especially, when it came to the mailbox.

We finally headed into town where I met Hana and Emma. Hana was the elderly lady who wore a dress with a sun hat. Emma was a younger looking lady who wore pants, a red shirt, yellow shoes and gloves, with a bandana and white apron. Hana owned the general store and Emma shipped out the products I would be growing. They were both very nice ladies.

After the meet with Hana and Emma, Dunhill showed me around the town. There was a path next to Emma's house that led to the river. Which is where I met Dunhill and heard a strange voice. Next I was shown the Festival Grounds where Festivals were held. There is a house next to Dunhill that is empty. After that I was shown the town square and another path that led to the forest and Mountains. Finally, Dunhill showed me one last house. It was a red house. I was told that the Animal Handler lived there and that he was out of town getting new stock.

I became curious of who the Animal Handler was and if he was older like the rest of the townsfolk's. There was no one near my age that lived here. Maybe once I helped the town out, people will move here and I'll be around people my age.

"Well that's it for today. Why don't you try exploring around town? Visit the river, mountains, and forest area?" said Dunhill.

I nodded my head in agreement and Dunhill turned and walked away. I explored the farm a little bit. There were a lot of trees that needed to be cut down. I looked inside my barn and saw that it was empty. Perhaps the Animal Handler will give me some animals? I left the farm and went into town. I went to the General Store to see if I could buy some seeds. Hana told me I could make a bouquet if I brought her four different flowers and said she didn't have any seeds in stock right now. Now what kind of store is she running here?

I exited her shop and went to the path passed Emma's house. I was amazed by the wild animals. I've seen them in Zoo's but not in their natural habitat. I collected bugs, weeds, walnuts and whatever else was laying around. I'm sure I could sell this stuff. I kind of tuned out Dunhill when he was explaining about the river and what not.

After my little adventure through the forest and mountains. I headed back home. I put what I collected into the shipping bin. It was still early for me to go to sleep, but I decided to turn in early. I was still pretty tired from Dunhill waking me up this morning.

* * *

**Author's Note:** FYI, I do not care about criticism as I do not care to make writing a career.

I may update every other day as I am also a crocheter.


	3. Life on the Farm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon: A New Beginning

* * *

Day Three – Spring 1st Year

I was once again woken up by Dunhill early in the morning. I was given a tutorial on how to plant crops. Dunhill gave me tools which I assumed was already in my toolbox. I even received seeds. Dunhill left me to get to work. I tilled the dirt with my hoe. It tired me out pretty quickly. I was given one pack of potato seeds and eight packs of turnip seeds.

After planting and watering my crops, I hit up the general store to buy some fertilizer. I bought two packs and a recipe to make food. I went back to my farm to fertilize one potato and one turnip.

Curiosity got the best of me. I entered the Animal Handler's house. He had black sheets. I assumed he was mysterious and kept to himself. Most people who spent their time with animals are usually anti-social.

When I exited the house I went to the river to collect bugs and other stuff just like I did yesterday. Crops were gonna take a while to grow and selling bugs were my only way to money. If only it worked like this in the city.

It was already four pm in the afternoon and I had no idea what to do. This farm life was a bit boring and lonesome. So I decided to turn in early.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Figured I'd upload this today since it was short. I think chapters four - eight will be short until Neil comes in. Or I may just skip to Neil's entrance. Haven't decided yet...


	4. How To Ship

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon: A New Beginning

* * *

Day Four – Spring; 1st Year

I'm starting to get a sleeping schedule. Waking up at 6 AM was becoming a tad bit easy. Emma visited me today. She came to teach me about the shipping bin and asked if I knew how to use it. I told her yes, after all I had used it on my first day here.

I wondered if country people acted like this with every city people? They made it seem like we didn't know anything. My dad had went over this with me before I left. I wondered what my parents have been up to. I haven't received any letters from them. maybe I should write one to tell them how farm is and that I am doing okay.

Emma left and I began my daily chore. Watering my crops. I even planted grass by the barn. I'm sure I'll be getting animals soon. When was the Animal Handler gonna return? When I finished watering my plants I went to the general store to buy fertilizer. I forgot today was Wednesday and Hana wasn't open.

I felt pretty bummed out. I stood in front of the general store for a while and decided I'd check out the house next to Dunhill's. The house had a fireplace and a bunch of tools. Looked like some place for a blacksmith. Was it safe to have the fireplace going on twenty-four seven?

The house was quite small. I went to visit Dunhill after that. I entered his house and saw him pacing back and forth. I found this kind of odd. I went to him to say hi. Dunhill didn't really say much. Country folks didn't seem talkative unless they were explaining stuff to you.

I did the usual collecting bugs and shipping them. I noticed an odd area by the river. You had to jump across the rocks to get to it. It seemed like a secret area. There were several tree stumps with different colors on it. I wondered what it was for. I looked at the time and saw that it was three pm. It was time for bed already. There was nothing else to do for the day.


	5. Mysterious Voice

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon: A New Beginning

* * *

Day Five – Spring; 1st Year

I had no visitors this morning. I must have gotten the full tutorial on how the country life worked. I made me some breakfast before I began my day.

There wasn't anything great that happened to me. it was my same schedule since day one. I started to think that maybe this is why Dad left to marry Mom..? The country life was indeed quite boring. Perhaps it's because I'm barely starting out. There are leaves sprouting on my plants. Pretty excited to see them fully grown.

I wish there was more people to talk to though. Dunhill, Emma, and Hana don't really talk much. I wonder if any of them have any children or a family? Does Hana even have any grandkids? What about Dunhill? Neither one of them mentioned anything about it. What about Emma? Where was her husband? They all seemed to live alone.

It's understandable for Dunhill and Hana. Their spouse could've passed on many years ago from old age. Maybe Emma's husband passed away too or divorced. Echo Villager feels more like Lonely Village. It was already noon by the time I finished doing things. As usual I headed for bed early. I heard the strange voice again. It asked if I knew what I was doing on the farm. I replied yes and it said okay, then disappeared.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hmmm... These chapter's are sure short. I will be skipping days six, seven, and eight as they do not have any kind of tutorial or whatever. But day eight is when the Turnips are ready for harvesting.

Also, does anyone use an iPad for uploading stories on Fan Fiction and if you do... How is it? I'm thinking about buying one. I'm getting pretty tired of laptops as they no longer feel the same due to win 8 coming out and they always seems to be slow and get viruses fast... I dunno maybe it's just me and I don't like android tablets as they are slow, poor battery life, and freezes. =/ Other than that technology must not really like me. lol


	6. Meeting Neil

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon: A New Beginning

* * *

Day Nine – Spring; 1st Year

Neil's P.O.V

Today is the day I meet the new farmer running the farm here in Echo Village. I just back into town early this morning. Dunhill stopped by asking me to deliver a cow to the farm for him. Supposedly, it was a gift from him. Dunhill explained to me that the new farmer was a girl. I hoped she wasn't one of those annoying high pitched voice girls. Aren't girls girly anyways?

The weather was lovely today. Perfect weather for getting things done. I was walking one of my cows to the farm. I had a hard time trying to get her to walk. She wasn't as trusting as the other cows I owned. Hopefully, the new girl was awake. She had crops to water early this morning anyways.

Rosaline's P.O.V

MOOOOOOOO! MOOOOOOOO! MOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

As soon as I woke up the next morning I heard mooing from a cow. That most likely means that the Animal Handler was back in town with his new stock. Today is the day I get to meet him and see what he looks like. I was so excited that to see the cow but did not see the Animal Handler in sight. I did hear someone shout, "Hey YOU! Are you Rosaline?" For a second I thought the cow was literally talking to me! I also never seen a cow with hair before.

Neil's P.O.V

When I finally approached the farm I saw the girl. She had red hair, Dark Green eyes, and dressed in work clothes. Perfect outfit for farming. For some reason I imagined her being dressed up in dresses and high heels. It looked like she got the idea on how to dress when running a farm, but did not have very many crops planted. When I finally got closer to her I introduced myself.

"I'm Neil. I run the Animal Store in town. Old man Dunhill sends me to give his regards."

Rosaline replied back with, "I'm Rosaline." She had a sweet voice and not the annoying high pitch I assumed she would have. She seemed pretty happy to have a cow. I wondered if she even seen one where she came from. Probably just pictures of them in books. Cow's don't grow up in the city. I saw that my old pet had became quite fond of her. Rosaline had a cute smile.

Rosaline's P.O.V

My prediction of the Animal Handler was better than I thought. I'm glad Dunhill had sent him instead of showing up with the cow instead. Neil was really cute and the best part about him… He's close to my age! He had gorgeous blonde hair and reddish eyes. He had that 'I'm better than you attitude on his face'. I could definitely tell that he was anti-social. He wore all black with a red coat that had some black on it. I don't think he was just anti-social, maybe snobbish and had an anger problem? I could be wrong. Most guys act like a tough guy and end up being a total sweet heart deep down inside. I could look at him all day.

"What are you going to name your cow?" Neil asked breaking me out of my daydream.

"MooMoo." I replied. I know it sounded pretty silly.

"MooMoo it is." Neil responded, "This one doesn't trust people so easily. I had a hard time trying to get her here. She seems quite fond of you."

I smiled slightly knowing that such a cute creature had taken a liking to me so fast. Neil had given me some farm tools for free. He gave me a milker, brush, and pitchfork. I really felt like a farmer now with the pitchfork.

"Do you know how to take care of animals?" asked Neil.

I pretended I didn't know how to take care of animals just so he could stay longer. It's been days since I saw someone my age. I learned to take care of cows from my Dad a long time ago when I was a child.

Neil's P.O.V

Just as I was hoping to leave. This dumb city girl didn't even know what to do. I had to explain to her how to properly take care of her cow. She probably would've killed it in a week if I didn't ask her how to take care of it. At least she was growing fodder already. Once I explained everything in the barn to her I left to go eat and then get ready to prepare to open my shop up for today. I did find the name of her cow cute though. I couldn't help but chuckle silently to myself.

Rosaline's P.O.V

I hope Neil and I could become more than just friend's someday. Instead of shipping my first milk. I took it to him instead. I felt butterflies in my stomach when I saw him smile and thanked me for giving him milk.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aww love at first sight. I always wanted my own cow just to call it MooMoo. I call all cows MooMoo by the way. =)


End file.
